monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators
Introduction Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. He or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. Here are certain requirements to becoming and Administrator in this wiki: * It is not recommended to ask for rollback or administrator status unless you really feel you've shown that you can handle it. This means that you do not ask for the Administrator position in this wiki. * You DO NOT ask for the Administrator position in this wiki. * You. DO NOT ask for the Administrator position in this wiki. Asking for administratorship means that you are not qualified for this position. * At least achieve 1000 edits to be considered for Rollbacker status. The goal of a rollbacker is to become an administrator, and they can do this either by doing "chores" from the current administrators, or just by gathering more points. * Beware, do not try to increase your point score with vandalism or cheap edits, we will likely see these and non-credit you as a candidate. * At least a basic understanding of how HTML works. * A great way to become noticed is by communicating with the current administrators. Letting them know of the latest news, issues throughout the wiki, etc. shows you can be a good admin. *'You DO NOT ask for the Administrator position in this wiki.' What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be use to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Administrators Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . You may also wish to list them on this page. *User:PitchBlack696 List of Administrators 'Active Bureaucrats' *Artemis Paradox *GeneStarwind *Mckrongs 'Active Administrators' *Lord Loss *Pink Fatalis *Plexioth- xD *Sentoryu Raven *Aandrew07 *TigrexJeff *SethOmega *Ohmpahkan 'Active Rollback' *Ghost-ludachris 'Inactive Bureaucrats' *PitchBlack696 'Inactive Rollback' *Vesuvius 'Former Administrators' #User:Deathslayer31 - the very founder of The Monster Hunter Wiki. Demoted by Kirkburn for inactivity. Also had reports of him doing vandalism. #User:Ranpos - also demoted by Kirkburn for inactivity. #User:TheLifeOfArc - was part of the Temporary Administrator program. 1 week inactive, Tenchberry has demoted him. #User:Demiibabii4u - the third Administrator and sibling of PitchBlack696, PitchBlack696 demoted her for a month of inactivity. #User:Truerurouni - the fourth Administrator, PitchBlack696 has demoted him for a month of inactivity. #User:AkamulbasX - volunteered to be Sentoryu Raven's replacement, but was demoted by Tenchberry for reasons unknown. #User:DeadCat - Owner of The Monster Hunter Wiki forums, was once demoted by PitchBlack696 for a month of inactivity, but returned and got promoted again. But again went inactive and demoted by Artemis Paradox. Also had a notorious history as a troll in the Monster Hunter Wiki Chatroom. #User:DrakenVarna - demoted by Artemis Paradox for inactivity. #User:Bohdaker - demoted by Artemis Paradox for inactivity. #User:Thekingkiller - demoted by Mckrongs, went inactive, and had a negative history as a badge spammer. #User:Bobofango - quitted after Oasis was introduced to Wikia, spends time in this wiki trolling as an anonymous user, and deletes Items in the Wikia that he claims is "his". Demoted by Angela under the request of GeneStarwind. #Tenchberry - demoted by Angela for inactivity. Administrative Duties Pages administrators should keep an eye on * - All pages on the wiki should be categorized. * - All pages on the wiki should be linked by something else on the wiki. How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions.